Modern consumer electronic devices continue to evolve at an alarming rate. For instance, devices such as cellular phones, tablet computers, and media player devices routinely realize technological advancements while at the same time achieving various form factor advantages pertaining to physical size, device usability, etc. As these apparatuses become more powerful, and in many scenarios, more compact in structure, it becomes increasingly important for consumers to employ improved instrumentalities for protecting the sensitive electronic components and display units of their devices.
At present, a subset of device covers are principally directed to protecting consumer electronic devices by providing for a bulky, overbuilt cover i.e., a weighty hard-shell accessory case, which can be suitably configured to withstand the shock of an accidental impact. Such an impact can occur when the device is dropped or when the device is otherwise struck by a rigid surface. In this scenario, a heavy-duty cover can be configured to prevent a glass device display from being cracked or shattered upon impact. However, this type of device cover typically effectuates cumbersome device usage and/or manipulation that the average consumer would deem to be annoying or not user-friendly.
Another subset of device covers are primarily intended to prevent scratches and abrasions to the exterior of a device, as well as to provide for grip and traction when the device is being handled by a user. Many of these insubstantial covers are made from inexpensive, fragile plastics, neoprene, or some other fabric that does not significantly lessen the effects of a blunt force impact to a covered cellular phone or tablet computing device. Moreover, aesthetic fabric covers are often loosely fit to the device, i.e., a device can simply slip inside the cover, such that the cover can become misaligned over the device, or even irreparably stretched with extended use.
While these accessory covers can function suitably for their intended purposes for a limited period of time, further advancements are desirable to protect and enhance the extended usability of valuable consumer electronic devices. Specifically, there remains a need for new protective covers that are made from a substantially durable material, which are capable of facilitating tactual interactions with various hardware components of an underlying, covered device.